


Broken Promises

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes to have some fun. We all deserve it now and then, so what's the big deal? After a one night fling with a certain someone, you find your life is about to change drastically. Will it be for the better or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was only supposed to be a little fun, and now you made a mistake. You promised him it would be safe and that everything would be okay. That it would be a secret and no one would find out. Especially the brothers and Bobby. 

Now what are you supposed to do with this obnoxious stick with the little pink plus. You can't tell them because you can't be pregnant. It's not safe; for the baby or for the people you're around. Enemies will use the baby as another side block. Not only that, but Cas is an angel, which only makes your predicament worse. An abomination is inside you. How will he react? Will he be angry... he sure wasn't angry with you the night it happened. That night was the best you'd had. Hard to believe he had never engaged in those activities before. Oh, and the way he wanted to hold you afterwards; the way he embraced you as if he'd never let you go. 

What are you doing! That's not the point. The point is, you're pregnant and you have no female around to help. Hell, you're pregnant and Sam, Dean, and Bobby are going to kill you. Probably the angel too. Not to mention how upset he still is with you. 

A loud knock on the door signaled you back to reality. You grabbed the box of tests and shoved them under the sink. The single test that shown your future, you slipped it in your back pocket to dispose of else where. 

"Yeah?" you asked hastily. 

"Hey, breakfast is ready. You okay?" Dean questioned concerned through the door. 

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." You heard his foot steps head out of your room. Shit, pull yourself together. If you keep everything organized, you won't have to tell them yet. You looked in the mirror and rebrushed your hair, sticking it in a ponytail. You took deep breaths as you made your way to the kitchen. 

When you entered, Dean was already seated at the table, Cas was seated by him, Sam was pouring some orange juice, and Bobby was reading the paper. Great, everybody is here. Why don't we just call all everyone on the planet to join us. Sam looked up from his glass and smiled at you. 

"Good morning." he stated. You smiled politely at him and nodded your head. You went to the refrigerator and looked inside. None of this food was healthy, Dean had most likely been the one to grocery shop last time. You grabbed a water and sighed loudly. You didn't mean to, but it was louder than you planned. You turned and found they were all staring at you. 

"You okay?" Bobby worried. Looking at all of them except Cas, you shook your head again. 

"I asked her the same thing earlier," Dean added. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," you grumbled as you rolled your eyes and finally looked at the angel. He was watching you cautiously. They all were; as if they knew you were hiding something. 

You threw yourself down at the table and refused to look at any of them. Why couldn't they just leave you alone. You felt their eyes on you. 

"What!" you shouted irrationally. Bobby and Cas both squinted in confusion, while Dean raised his hands and Sam raised his brow. All at once, a wave of nausea hit you. Not again, you'd been up all night puking. You tried to hold it down, but the lump in your throat continued to rise. You jumped up and ran to the trash; there was no way you could make it to the bathroom. 

Sam had stood up and received a wet towel for you. He brought it over to you, and you took it graciously. 

"Thank you," you managed. You looked up at the other three, and their expressions held worry. They needed to know, and now was a good of time as any, even though you didn't want to. You looked at them all and bowed your head. 

"I'm late," you whispered. From the looks you received, Bobby was the only one to understand. 

"You're late for what?" Dean asked. Soon after, Sams realization hit and he stared at you open mouthed. 

"When?" Sam questioned. 

"By who?" Bobby looked at Sam and then glared at you. You remained silent. Was now the time to explain Cas was the father, or should you wait a while? 

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dean pushed. Bobby still glared and Sam looked back at his brother. 

"(Y/n)'s pregnant," he answered. Dean's calm face vanished and so did the angel's. 

"Son of a bitch. Who is he?" his tone was alarming. Castiel looked at you to. Was his expression worry? Anger? Damn angel, why could you never read his emotions; what he's thinking. Another wave of nausea was making it's way up. You turned just in time to make it into the trash. Sam gave you another clean rag, but unlike last time, you remained hovering over the trash. Tears pricked your eyes, and they soon started to fall. Why did pregnancy interfere with emotions. All this yelling and confrontation was making you feel depressed; especially since everything was pointed at you.   
They didn't notice your tears until you yelled at Dean after the following comment he made. 

"Didn't you get that shot that prevents this? And did you not even bother with protection? What if he had a disease (y/n)? Did you even think about that, or did you just want him in your pants?" Dean inquisitioned. 

"Screw you Dean! Yeah, I have the shitty shot, but no I didn't use a condom okay. I didn't because I knew he didn't have anything." you yelled as they saw your tears when you turned to them. They all remained quiet; even the elder Winchester. "The shot is supposed to work for five years, I've only had it for two. I don't know how it stopped working...or if it ever even worked at all," you whispered more to yourself. 

"What do you mean kid?" Bobby quizzed skeptically. You looked up at him and swallowed. You glanced quickly at Cas, who had been silent all morning, and he watched the floor with the same squinted expression. Dean and Sam exchanged glances. 

"Well,... I hadn't actually... It wasnt until a few weeks ago, that I had since I got the shot." you murmered. 

"Wait, are you saying you went two years without sex?" Dean blurted. 

"Dean, thats irrelevant," Sam interfered. 

"Come on Sam, it's (y/n) were talking about. You don't actually believe she wasn't involved in any sexual activities for two whole years, do you?" Dean pushed.

"Dean," Bobby shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are all here for you, and the child is welcome into the family," he added monotonously. Your tear stained face smiled, and you shook your head. 

"Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, (y/n) I'm more than happy with the new addition." Sam smiled and hugged you. He and Bobby turned to Dean. 

"Well, you know I'll always be here for you. Through thick and thin," he made his way over to you and hugged you like Sam had. When he pulled away, his lips turned into a smirk. 

"What?" you sighed. 

"So, who's your baby daddy?" he raised his eye brows. 

"Really Dean?" you gasped. "It... It doesn't necessarily matter does it?" You took a quick glance at the angel, but he was already staring at you. The look on his face was serious and unblinking. His gaze made you want to curl in a ball and hide from his confrontation that would surely follow. 

"Oh come on. You said you knew he didn't have any diseases, so you must know him. Do we know him? Who is he?" Deans statement put Bobby on edge. 

"Do we know him (y/n)?" Bobby questioned in a father tone. You hesitated with your answer. If perhaps Cas hadn't known it was his yet, he was about to. You looked at him and his stare on you hadn't faltered. You became uneasy and as you were about to answer, Deans phone rang. 

"Yeah?" he took the phone from his ear and turned to Bobby. "It's Garth, are those papers still in the library?"

"Yes. I think they are on the desk." Bobby answered and followed Dean out of the room. You looked at Sam and he gave you a small smile. You knew his curiosity was getting the best of him. Looking over at Cas, his stare was becoming unbearable. You turned to grab the trash and began to tie it up. As you left, the hairs on your neck stood because of the nonescapable eyes. 

After you tied the trash, set it right outside, and came back to the kitchen, Sam had sat back down and surprisingly started eating. Thank goodness he hadn't lost his appetite from your vomiting. You headed to the sink to wash your hands and to avoid the awkward angel. You needed to go brush your teeth, but you knew if you weren't with someone, it would be the perfect time for Castiel to start his interrogation. You wanted to prolong it. The longer you thought about it, the more you realized he would be furious. You had told him it would be okay and no one would find out but yet you both created an abomination. That would surely set him off. The others too, once they found out the baby wasn't just human and that you and Cas had sex. 

As you scrubbed your hands, you turned to look at him again. As your eyes met, he immediately scooted his chair out and made his way to you. Shit. Holy shit. Fuck!

Sam watched curiosly as Cas went over to you. You had turned and attempted to focus your attention on scrubbing your fingers. He came up to your side and stood there. You were left under his gaze for a while before you finally met his eyes with yours. 

"Hey," you barely managed. He took in your tone and his expression changed to... to, oh what the hell. It's not like you understood his expressing emotions. Finally, for the first time that day, he spoke. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered shakily. All ounces of anger or irritation that you believed he held were not visible. Instead, worry filled his words. "You promised."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A few weeks earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being lonely is a terrible feeling. You crave to be touched; to be held by someone. Cuddling, kissing, maybe even a little fore play every now and then really isn't to much to ask for. Is it? Even if it is with an angel?

The night was upon you and the rain had yet to cease. The thunder rolled and through the windows, you could see the lightning dancing through the darkness. The brothers left into town about an hour before, and Bobby had hit the sack. It was you and Castiel left awake in the bunker. 

You had the TV on and you were currently watching 'The Blind Side' with Sandra Bullock. Castiel decided to stay and watch the movie with you since you weren't tired and planned to stay up. Besides, it was a good movie and it was one he hadn't seen before. 

Usually, during any movie, Castiel would ask a ton of questions. Enough to absentmindedly ruin the movie. However; he was completely focused. His full attention on the screen, and after the first five minutes of silence from him, his actions caught your attention. 

You looked over at him from the spot on the couch. He was lost in the television; typical human male... The brothers were already teaching him bad habits. You smiled and your teeth shown through. You turned your eyes back to the screen, but you couldn't pay attention. The angel suddenly occupied your mind. A good ten minutes later, you couldn't resist it. You slowly turned your head back to him, and you took in all of his features. 

His shining, intense blue eyes flashed every few seconds due to the changing of the tv scenes. His rosy cheeks compelled against his tan skin. The way his nose pointed at the end and the way his chapped lips were in a fine line were breathtaking. How his eye brows creased when he didn't understand a certain reference. And the way his hair stuck up in places from where he had rested his head on the sofa. The slight stubble that intruded through his skin and the way his Adams apple bobbed when he cleared his throat. The rise and fall of his chest as he took and exhaled breaths. Or the way his strong muscular hands rested in his lap. All of this plus the other natural beauty; it was hard for you to take it all in. He was beautiful and unbelievable. 

Yeah, this was just a vessel in which he occupied, but it was the one he had inhibited most of his time on earth. When you thought of him, this is what you saw. It was him, and through the vessel, through the windows of his eyes, you saw him, and you also saw how he empowered it. How he brightened every detail. How he transformed Jimmy Novak, into his own personal appearance. How, even though it was the same "person", it wasn't. He lit up the features and created a new being. Angel or human, this was Cas; this was your Cas. 

You studied his detailed sideburns and his ears. Basically you were creeping on him, but you didn't really care. You were inhaling the sight of him, he was beautiful and extremely, extremely sexy. Wait, where did that come from? Well, he is. It's not like you're lying to yourself. You were lost in the little creases of his neck and his bobbing apple so you didn't realize he was watching you from the corner of his eye. Until your eyes trailed back up and locked onto his. He turned his head with a worried look. 

"(y/n), is everything alright?" he questioned concerned. Damn, even his monotonous voice was a turn on. Stop it! Just leave the poor guy alone. He doesn't want you; he's an angel. You noticed you were biting your bottom lip and you quickly released it and gave a small smile. 

"Yeah, I just... Everything is good," you spat out rather quickly. You turned back to the screen and you saw him do the same out of the corner of your eyes. You stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. Retrieving a water, you headed back to quiet Cas and heard Bobby snoring. As you sat down, you nearly chugged the whole water. You felt Cas's stare and turned to him. 

"You seem thirsty?" he asked innocently. Oh angel, angel, angel. If you only knew. 

"Very," you admitted and purposefully bit your lip again. His eyes fell to your mouth and his eyes widened and glanced away quickly. You laughed and decided to stop making him uncomfortable. 

You proceeded through half of the movie as you noticed your thirst rise. The kind water wouldn't suffice. Maybe you should have went to the bar with Sam and Dean afterall. You looked back over at the angel and looked at his lips. His lips to his neck and back up several times. Why did he suddenly light the spark inside you. Yeah, it had been a while, a long while, but why the sudden interest in Cas? He noticed your attention was back on him and he turned to you again. 

"(y/n)?" he whispered as he took in your expression to him. 

"Hmmm," you whispered as you looked into his alluring eyes. He looked confused. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Cas, do you want to, uh, do you want to play a game?" you asked seductively. He didn't understand your tone. Ha, virgin angel. You remembered what all Dean had told you and how the angel had never been laid. 

"After the movie? Or right now?" he questioned. Your smile grew and for a second, he seemed skeptical on the idea. 

You stood up and moved to stand infront of him. He looked up at you confused, especially when you sat down in his lap. You wiggled around on him till you got comfy. 

"(y/n) I don't unders-" 

That's the first time you ever kissed him. Hell, that's the first time you ever touched him really, except for the occasional awkward hugs. 

As he closed his eyes, you did the same. Your hands found his and you moved them to where he was holding you. You pressed your tongue against his chapped lips and forced him to open them. Your tongue found his and after a while, his started following directions from yours. His grip on you tightened and your fingers found their way into his hair. You massaged his scalp with your nails and slowly pulled away. His eyes shot open at the loss of contact and stared into yours longingly. 

"We can wait till after the movie if you're really interested," you teased. His look was unfaltering. He didn't know what exactly to do. 

"Did you kiss me to gain my attention?" he questioned. You ignored his silly question and bit your lip. You smiled at him and stood up to extend your hand out to him. 

"Come," you insisted. He looked at your hand and slowly took it. 

"What game are we going to play? I'm not very good at games."

"I'll teach you, love," smiling to yourself, you headed to your room in the bunker. Once you were both in, you shut and locked your door. Turning to him, he looked just confused as ever. 

"I don't think I understand the start of this game."

"The answer is yes. Cas, I did kiss you to get your attention." you walked over to him and put a hand around his neck. "I need your attention Castiel. Desperately." 

"I am paying attention to you," he stated. My oh my, he was so oblivious to references. Especially sexual innuendos. Your fingers found his tie and you pulled it down so you could kiss him again. He talked through it at first, but before it ended he was consumed in you like he had been on the couch. 

"(y/n),... I don't believe... I understand...this game... " he had said. Now your hands was in his hair again and both sets of eyes were closed. Pulling away this time, his eyes remained closed. 

"Cas? You okay?" you asked concerned for his recent decent. He waited a while to open them and when he did, he looked absolutely terrified. 

"(y/n), I understand now. I've never ingaged in... I haven't done this before." he explained not looking at you. 

"I know. Your a virgin, it's okay. It will be okay, I promise. I'll help you." you explained. He glanced up at you and slowly removed his eyes once more. 

"I don't think Sam, Dean, or Bobby would approve. They told me not to express my feelings to you." His statement surprised you. He had feelings for you?

"Cas... I, you like me?" he shook his head to answer. "And you talked to them about it and they told you not to tell me?" he shook his head again and you pressed up against him.   
You kissed his jaw, and made your way up to his ear. 

"I need you. They won't find out, I promise." you whispered and leaned away. Looking into his eyes, you were inches away from his lips and nose. "Please." you begged. He looked down at your lips and stared at them. 

This time when you kissed him, you slipped off his trench coat and then the black one. You untied the blue tie and let it fall to the floor. The buttons on his white dress shirt were undone within seconds and your hands fell to his belt, button, and zipper. Once they fell to the floor you gave him one last peck before parting. He stood staring down at you with only his boxers on. His gorgeous blue eyes watched you and begged for advise and guidance. 

You raised your shirt off and slid your shorts off. You pulled off your socks and looked back up to the terrified angel. Looking over to your dresser, you spotted your iPod. 

"Do you want some music?" you asked. He shrugged his shoulders. 

"I-if you would, uh, like some, yes," he answered. You left him standing by the bed and walked over to the dresser. Thank goodness you decided to wear your matching pink and black lace panties and bra. You grabbed your iPod and set it on the dock. Going through the playlists, you chose a calm relaxing album and pressed play. Immediately the soft music filled the room. You saw him watching you. His eyes never wondered down away from your face. Walking back over to him you placed his hands in yours. 

"You know you can look at me, right?" you giggled. "All of me," you added. He looked into your eyes and very sedately, studied your body.   
He raised his hand and immediately lowered it. Taking in his actions, you knew he wanted to touch you. Without saying anything, you placed his hand on your stomach and encouraged him to fulfill his urge. "It's ok," you insisted. He glanced at your eyes before he looked back at your stomach and began to trace lines down your skin. He circled your belly button and around your hip bones by your panty line. He leaned his head into your neck. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Putting your hands in his hair, you started to kiss his neck. He lifted his head and you slowly found his lips. He kissed you back passionately and you pulled him along and pushed him down on your bed to where he was sitting on the side. You put your knees on either side of his lap like you did on the couch and pushed his upper body to lay down. Laying on top of him, you explored his body with your hands while your lips were still attached to his. His muscles tightened when he moved his arms around you to hold you. 

After a while, you lifted up and his arms fell down to your hips. You let your hair down and unclasped your bra. You tossed it off the bed and smiled. His breathing hitched and you leaned down to his ear. 

"Do you trust me?" you whispered to him. He hesitated and shook his head. You began to trail kisses down him until you came to his boxers. You peeked up at him and planted a kiss on his happy trail as he stared into your eyes. He squirmed a little at your touch and you noticed his breathing kept increasing. "Hey, don't be so nervous; relax a bit." you teased. He finally rested his head back on the bed. Now he was lying flat except for his legs that hung off the bed. You slipped your fingers on the inside of the elastic band where your fingers were now placed between the cloth and his skin. As you started to pull them down, his hand stopped yours. 

"(Y/n), what are you doing?" he breathed. 

"Shhhh, just be still." You slid your hand from his and completely removed his boxers. He started to move uncomfortably again and you placed your right hand back in his for an attempt for tranquility. You kissed along his thigh, and he let out a light moan as he started to grow. His grip on your hand tightened and before he could object your actions, you slide him into your mouth. You immediately began sucking and soft unexplored moans escaped his lips. His hips began to buckle to the rhythm of your activity. Ultimately, when he started to come close, you speed up and sucked him harder. This was his first, and you were going to make it exhilarating. 

"(y/n)," he huffed in a short whisper as he came. He shifted his hand and interlaced his fingers with yours. When you looked up, his head remained lying on the bed, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was calming as he came down from the high of his first orgasm. Sliding back on top of him, you kissed your way back up until you reached his jaw. With your left hand, you caressed his face until his eyes opened. 

His blue eyes glowed as if electricity was passing through them. As they watched you, they grew more radiant and charged. He had yet to say anything; his lips remained closed, but formed a smile. You'd never seen him smile before. Only every now and then a smirk would escape him, but never a full fledged smile. 

"How was that?" you asked shyly. Hopefully you had done a good job. He didn't answer you with words, but instead with a deep kiss that you never imagined would come from him. His tongue slivered into your mouth and this time around, he made out with you. His lips moved like you showed him, and he sucked on your tongue. Your eyes closed and you were in complete bliss. He kissed you for what felt like a few seconds, but once he completely pulled away, you were gasping for a breath. You took in a large inhale and laid your head on his chest. 

While you were laying on top of him, still in a daze from the surprise kiss, he attempted to look at you. His neck cringed as he tried to get your attention. He lifted his right hand to stroke your cheek. You peered up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek while smiling.

"So you liked it?" He smiled again and pulled you closer to him. 

"More than that," he whispered to you. He began to kiss your neck and you started giggling. 

"Good. Are you sure you've never done this though? I mean, you seem to know what you're doing, now that we started."

"I'm just doing what feels right," he smiled against your skin. 

"Hey, don't get all chickflicy on me now. I might have to tell Dean on you." He stiffened under you and his beam quicky faded. You were only joking with him and had forgot what they all had told him about his feelings for you. Quickly, you kissed him and explained yourself so he wouldn't take it the wrong way. 

"It was an attempt at sarcasm. I'm not nor would of ever say anything to them. I promised you that they wouldn't find out, so I'm certainly not going to tell Dean anything. Especially what's next." you smiled. His body relaxed, but his rising chest became rigid when you placed your legs on his out thighs. 

He continued to watch you sit up. His eyes never left yours. You stood up from him and the bed altogether and he lifted his head to keep your gaze. You smiled at him as you pulled down your panties and shuffled them off. With the remote, you turned the music up a little more, and walked back over to him. You crawled next to the space beside him and moved his arm to craddle you. You scooted to his side and looked into his fearsome eyes. 

"Are you still nervous?" you asked him. His eyes fell from yours and focused down to your belly. Snuggling into him, you tried your best to comfort him. You placed your arm on his chest and rested your hand on his cheek. "It will be okay, Cas. I'll show you what to do, you're a quick learner," you simpered. "I'll do everything in my power to make it wonderful for your first." He finally looked back at you and shook his head slowly. You smiled, kisses his cheek, and sat up. "Here, move up here," you patted the middle of the bed and your pillow by the bed frame. He did as directed and layed back down. You crawled back on him and leaned down to kiss him. Kissing you back, he pulled you to him and you began smiling in the kiss. Eventually, you moved from his lips to his jaw and down to his neck before whispering in his ear. "Our little secret."

As you sat up and aligned yourself with his shaft, his eyes shot open. He perched up on his elbows, and his eyes were wide. 

"(Y/n), I need a contraceptive. I need to keep you safe." he explained nervously. 

"It's taken care of, I promise. Now lay back down and just focus on the music." You gently pushed him back and planted a kiss on his lips. "Nothing bad is going to happen." With another head nod, you moved back to your position and immediately thrusted him into you. His eyes closed and he clenched the sheets into his fists as he let out an intoxicating moan. You did the same and after a minute, you began to slide up and down him. 

Your breathing speed up, as you began to go faster and faster. His moans became louder each time he was shoved in. He called your name over and over and he began to buckle his hips in rhythm to your speed. His hands made their way to you and he gripped your thighs tight in his grasp as he pushed his head farther back into the pillow. The hold on you was painful, but at the current time, all pain was pleasurable. Just as your inner walls began to clench together, he came inside you with enough force, to make you come undone. You continued to pump him in and out until you knew for sure that both of you were over your orgasm. 

Collapsing on top of him, you two laid there for a moment to catch a breath. You took a peek at him and immediately, his hands came and clasped your face and moved you to his lips. He kissed you hard as if impatient. You slid your fingers up to his side burns and began to stroke his hair. Within a split second, you were pinned between him and the bed. He hovered on top of you and as he kissed you, your finger went to the back of his head. You caressed his bed head while his kisses grew stronger. His tongue had long since entered your mouth and he sucked on your tongue. It were as if he was starving for your kisses. You began moaning into his mouth and you gradually opened your legs to where he was inbetween you. 

"Cas," you gasped, "I want you. Please." You were begging and all to soon he retracted himself from you. Your eyes shot open and looked up at him. 

"(Y/n), I don't... I don't know how to please you like you have done for me." He looked ashamed. As if he should know every way to make you come unglued. You placed your legs around his waist to pull him closer to you down there. 

"I'll teach you if you want me to, or I could get back on top," you giggled. He, however; wasn't in a joking mood. He was determined to return the pleasure. 

"Teach me, please. I want to learn," he begged. You smirked and pulled him back down to you with your fingers on his neck. You gave him another kiss and adjusted yourself on the mattress. 

"Ok. So, remember how I moved on you," he shook his head in agreement. His soft blue eyes were watching you intently and his ears were listening to each word of your instruction. "That's basically it. Just go slow until you think you have the gist of it, okay? After you think you got it, the speed is up to you," you smiled. His throat bobbed and he looked down and shook his head. He positioned himself above you and your fingers found their spot in his hair.   
"Whenever you're ready Cassie," you whispered in his ear. His focus was between your legs and he slowly aligned up with you. His eyes trailed back up your body and to your eyes. He looked at you while he slowly sank into you. Immediately your eyes closed and you gasped out. 

He pulled out just as slow as he slipped in. He continued this pattern a few more times before stopping. You opened your eyes after the small moans and looked at him. His hands were in either side of you and his eyes were stiff. 

"I can't do it right, (y/n)," he gutted. 

"Your doing great Cassie. Just keep going, and give yourself some credit. Your an angel of the lord. There shouldn't be anything that you can't do," you teased. He didn't laugh or even form a smile. "Here, I'll help you get started. Oh, and guess what?" He watched you skeptically with the raise of his left brow. With your pointer finger, you motioned him closer to your face. He leaned down to you and before you went up to his ear you nuzzled his nose. 

"You can kiss me if you want to, too." He pulled away from you to see if there were any trace of a joke. Immediately after sensing no humor, his lips were on yours and you instantly moved your hands to his hips. You guided him in and out of you for a while, and eventually your hands fell. Thankfully, he continued; as you were to consumed in pleasure to help guide him. His lips moved against yours and you moaned into him as he pumped in and out. His speed slowly increased and your hands wrapped around his back, bringing him closer to you. Your skin rubbed against his making friction and you dug your nails into his back muscles. 

Moans escaped from both of you, and the music continued in the background. You both unceased your shared activities. Even after various orgasms. The angel did not tire of pleasing you, or hearing your soft delicate moans. He didn't become tired, because of his angel gifts, so he continued with you for a while until you became sleepy. He slowly came to a stop after your last orgasm together. During the time he made love to you, he had kissed you. His lips never left yours. Even now, as he slowly slid out of you, his tongue was entangled with yours. 

"Cas," you pleaded. You hadn't wanted this to ever end. 

"You need rest, (y/n)," his voice was still hitchy. Once again you wrapped your legs around his waist. He leaned down to kiss your neck. "(Y/n)?" he whispered. 

"Hmmm," you hummed almost asleep. 

"I want to hold you while you sleep tonight," he insisted. You shook your head and let your legs fall off of him. He slid you back up to your pillow and attempted to pull you some covers from the mess you both had made with the sheets. He laid back beside you and pulled you to him. After he put his arm around you, you snuggled into his side. 

"Cas, the music is still going," you mumbled. 

"I'll turn it off," he tightened his hold around you and all at once, the room went silent. 

"Goodnight (y/n)" he whispered as he kissed your forehead. 

When you had woke the next morning, Cas was still holding you. His arm had craddled you through the night, and he caressed your hair down to your cheek. Your head rested on his chest and you flicked your eyes open. You remained still, with your head still on him and listened to his beating heart. Strange for such a majestic creature created from god, to have a beating heart as a human. Did he have a heartbeat as an angel; in his true form? Did he even have an actual heart? 

Eventually, you raised your hand to his stomach and rubbed over his abs. Knowing he didn't sleep, you knew his attention was on you, and that he was fully aware of your hand on him. You tightened your hand around his waist and hugged him before up to meet his vibrant blue eyes. He tightened you as you did him. 

"Good morning Cas," you smiled. 

"Good morning (y/n)," he smiles back. You leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you for last night," you gleamed. "Maybe we can do it again some time." you joked. His face turned serious. 

"I would like that very much," he urged. You snickered but stopped when you realized he hadn't been joking. "What is funny (y/n)?"

"You know, I mean come on. We can't do it again Cas. We shouldn't of even done it the first time. It was exotic, don't get me wrong, but seriously, it's not right," you too, became serious and sat up. He sat up with you and he seemed torn. 

"I don't believe I understand your reasoning and judgement." he whispered and looked away. 

"Cas," you tried to reach for him, but he immediately stood and was fully clothed. Looking down, you to were clothed. "Cas, don't think of it like that. It's not that I don't want you, but you know what Sam, Dean, and Bobby would do. You said so yourself."

"You don't share the same feelings for me as I do for you," he trailed off, ignoring your last explanation. 

"That's not what it's about. Im not trying to hurt you, I don't want it to be this way. I promised you they wouldnt find out and in order to fulfill that promise, we can't keep doing this." he looked up at you and it looked as if you were stabbing him in his beating heart. 

"We can't secretly be together. Nothing gets past those boys and you know it."

"But I love you," he whispered. Tears pricked your eyes. Why had you been so stupid. You should have never let this happen. His own eyes began to tear, and he wiped his eyes cautiously. He looked at his hands that held the warm, clear liquid. "I do not comprehend this pain I am feeling," he spoke. It broke you to see him like this. 

"I don't want to hurt you. They will never allow it. They will never allow us." you whimpered as another tear fell. A loud knock was at your door. 

"(Y/n), come on. Sam found a case. Were heading out in an hour." Dean grumbled. 

"Ok. I'll be out in a second." you managed to sound normal. 

"Have you seen Cas? We havnt seen him all morning and he hasn't come when we called." he sounded irritated. 

"Dean, I've been asleep. I havnt seen him since after the movie last night," you stated as you looked straight in the angels eyes. "Go," you mouthed at him. Within a second, he was gone, and with the sound of foot steps, he and Dean both left you a mess. How could you let this happen. Everything was going so well, you didn't expect him to think.... This was all to much. You grabbed clean clothes and headed for the shower. 

After you met them in the library, you instantly left with Dean and Sam. Bobby stayed behind to research, and after they had talked to Cas, he vanished without a trace. Since then, you both hadn't hung out with each other. In fact, he stayed away as much as he could and the brothers and Bobby found it strange with his sudden absence. When he was around, he avoided you as much as he could. Could you really blame him though? You hurt him, badly, and your excuse was that nobody would allow it. Was it really any of their business. Even if they were trying to protect you. You missed his company; you missed your angel. But as the days went by, they turned into a week, and a week turned into two. Then during the third week, you discovered the accident. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Back to present time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether you want to be or not, you're pregnant and the father of the child knows from the beginning its his. After being caught in the confrontation, Sam understands the faults at play. The good thing is, Cas and Sam are in the loop, and telling Bobby might go fairly well, but what about Dean?

"Now's not the time Cas," you motioned to Sam, who was already staring. You smiled at him and he looked at you curiosly. Castiel turned to look at him and then turned back to you. 

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about the child. I could care less if they know anymore. I'm tired of pretending nothing happened. I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you, because I do." As soon as he finished his last sentence, he pushed his lips to yours. Instead of resisting, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him to you. He picked you up by your waist and sat you on the counter. Opening your legs, you let him in between so that he could be closer. 

His tongue twisted with yours and you moaned into his mouth. You had really missed your angel. Over at the kitchen table, Sam watched jaw dropped at what was happening before him. Never in a million years did he ever imagine this occurring. After he watch the both of you suck each others face off, he cleared his throat to get your attention. It worked. 

"What the hell is going on!" he whisper shouted at you. Your grasp on Cas's neck remained as you both turned to him. "Cas, are you the... Did you two... You two slept together!" He sat there in his chair bewildered. "Is that why you have been so distant? Look, I... Deans going to be pissed. Bobby too." he explained. He gave you and Cas no room to answer any of the questions. He was losing it. "When did you...no, why... Wait, how did you even..."

"SAM!" you shouted. Cas shifted to look back at you. Sams inquisition was starting to stress you out. Yeah, Dean and Bobby would be pissed. Aren't they always at something you've done? You removed your hands from Cas, and clasped your hands to cover your face. 

"You are causing her worry. I think it's best to derive from such confrontations." Cas explained to the traumatized Winchester. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to him. You rested your head on his collar bone and held him close to you. You clenched his clothes into your fist. 

"Cas, I need to talk to you. Alone," Sam gathered. You shifted into Cas and shook your head. You wrapped your arms around his waist and intended to never let go. 

"I will not leave her. She needs me, Sam. We will tell Dean and Bobby when she is ready. Not until," Cas demanded. "For now, we are done with your further questions." With a sound of fluttering, Cas brought you to your room. He laid you down on your bed and cuddled with you. 

You both laid silent for a minute to take in everything. It was all happening so fast, but it could have been a lot worse. Your mind was racing; it was barely noon if even that, and already so much has happened. You rolled over on your stomach to look at Cas. He stared down at you with a blank face. 

"Are you mad?" you asked nervously. Pulling you to him and caressing your cheek, he answered. 

"Of course not. Why would I hold such feelings to you?" 

"Because...well for starters, like you said, I promised you nothing would happen. Here I am carrying an abomination inside me, Sam is freaking out, Bobby and Dean still have no idea it's yours or that we slept together, you havnt said a word to me at all the last few weeks. Honestly by the way I acted, I expected nothing less, and I'm so sorry it had to be that way Cas, because I love you. I never wanted to hurt you and it killed me to see you feel something so awful. I know I'm rambling and I'm sorry for that too. I'm just starving because I haven't been able to keep anything down for about two days now and I'm so hungry. I'm pregnant and I don't think I'm cut out to be a mother. I went and had that shot for a reason, and here I am carrying a child that's not even human or socially acceptable to heaven. I know how you feel about-"

"(Y/n)!" he raised slightly to get your attention. You looked at him for a moment and let him say what he had to. 

"I am not angry with you. In terms with heaven, yes the being you hold is an abomination, however; to me it is not nearly anything of the sort. It is my child; something that I have created with you. Niphilium require special care and can be extremely dangerous; but I already love it; it contains a part of you and I love all of you, (y/n)." he lifted your chin so you would look at him. "I mean this." He kissed you on your forehead and directly after, you nuzzled him and kissed his lips. You gazed into each others eyes, and you knew he wasn't lying. A new kind of joy filled his eyes. 

"I never meant to ignore you. It was just, painful to have you so close and not have you to touch or to kiss. I debated explaining what we had done the morning it happened, but I knew that's not what you wanted." he froze and looked away from your eyes. You snuggled in and wiggled against his chest. "They all told me to contain my feelings for you. Dean especially wanted me to keep to myself. I believe he too, loves you." You were shocked by his last sentence. You sat up from the bed. 

"He what!" you exclaimed. "No, Dean loves me as family Cas. Nothing more and nothing less."

"You are easily fooled by male attractions." he stated. 

"What are you saying?" you really were clueless. 

"Dean loves you. So does Sam, and so do I. Bobby is the only one here to see you as family and nothing more. However; none of us feel anything less. Dean will be irate because he wanted you to be his. Bobby will be furious because he sees you as his daughter. In sarcastic terms, I stole the girl and impregnated the daughter." You straight out laughed at his explanation. A little grin appeared on his face. 

"Well, angel from heaven, I have fallen for you. I love you Castiel." You leaned down and kissed him again. Kissing you back, you both laid there keeping each others mouths company. He pulled you down on top of him and you smiled in the kisses. Out of nowhere, your stomach growled loudly. He pulled away and looked at your face. After pushing a piece of stranded hair from your face, he smiled at you. Damn was it hot. 

"I need to feed you. Our child is hungry, and so is his mother." he stated. You smiled at first and let go of him before you caught what he had said. He sat up and flittered out of the room more than likely going to the kitchen. Did he mean to say 'his'? 

You sat up in your bed and rested against the headboard. Thinking about everything for a moment and all that has happened, you found yourself smiling. You lifted your shirt and placed your hands on your belly. Gently rubbing in a circular motion, you thought about your baby boy. You imagined a little Cas running through an open field. Running to catch his father and his crazy uncles. You pictured the dinner table with a full meal that you cooked for your boys. You sitting on the end, your child and Cas on either side, Sam next to the little one and Bobby by him, Dean by Cas. The little family you created. Maybe Charlie would move in to. Perhaps Garth would stop by, Kevin too. It's amazing,really, how something so wonderful was created from scratch. The presence of an angel brought you back from your thoughts. 

"I made you a sandwich. Bobby helped me make it for you." he said innocently. He saw your hands on your stomach and turned his head in confusion. As he walked over to deliver your sandwich, you smiled at him. "What is wrong?" he worried. 

"What?" you quizzed. You saw him fret at the sight of your hands. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Thank you for the sandwich, I don't know if I can eat it though." you frowned. 

"I will eliminate the nausea, you need to eat. What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously. He was being cute; courteous and respectful to your current situation. He always was considerate though; it was one of the many things you loved about him. 

"The future. Our future," you corrected. He smiled at you and you patted the spot next to you so he would sit. He rested beside you and placed his hand on your thigh. You took a bite of the delicious food and smiled at him. 

"So, I'm assuming Sam hasnt said anything to them. Seeing as you're back in one piece," you joked. His smile remained as he leant down to kiss your forehead. 

"Sam only admitted I was helping take care of you to make you feel better. He said that you requested my presence to accompany you for a movie." He ran his hand through your hair. 

"Well, I guess we should put a movie in so our story is covered." you smiled. You sat up and picked a random movie to put in. You made your way back to the bed and sat closer to him. Picking up your sandwich and taking another bite, you noticed he was watching you. "What?" you giggled at him, curious why he was staring at you. 

"What were you thinking about in our future?" he asked humbly. Your side rested against him as you looked up to him. 

"I was thinking about our child. Him running, chasing after you, Dean, and Sam. I pictured us all sitting down for a meal together. Me, you, little one, Sam, Dean, Bobby, maybe even Charlie, Kevin, and Garth. I saw us as a whole family, with all the pieces together. And now, I'm thinking about us; me and you. I love you, Cas; so much. I want nothing more than to be with you. I don't want Dean or Bobby to be angry. More so Dean. I want our child to be loved; not resented. He'll get enough of that from the other angels." you frowned. 

"I apologize. I did not mean to let the gender slip. I had planned to ask you if you wanted to know first." He kissed you and you reciprocated. A second later he pulled away and looked past you for a while.

"(Y/n), Dean will be upset with your decisions. Sam is already trying to accept that you have chosen me, but Dean has it worse for you." He paused for a minute and focused back on you. "But if he really loves you, and I know he does, he will accept what is, and what will follow. It is me who he will hold a grudge against."

"I want to be the one to tell him," you insisted. His brows creased together. 

"We will tell him together," he advised. 

"No Cas, if you say he loves me, then I need to tell him how if feel. I need to do it alone. We can tell Bobby together, that's how it should be. I need Deans full attention and if you're there, he's going to be focused on a way to hurt you." 

"(Y/n) I-" he began. 

"Castiel, I will not argue with you over this. I will talk to Dean alone and that will be the end of this conversation. I'm not fighting with you over this. I just want to watch this movie and cuddle with you, because after, more than likely all hell is going to break loose." He looked as if he were going to dispute, but instead pulled you to him closer. At the same time, the display screen from the movie popped up. The characters from "The Breakfast Club" danced on screen. 

"Have you ever seen this one?" you wondered.   
He shook his head no while looking at you.   
"It's a good one. It reminds me of all of us in a way." You reached for his hand that was draped over you and twisted your fingers through his. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, you whispered in his ear.   
"I need you to trust me." He squeezed your hand in his knowing you were talking about the situation with Dean. 

"I do," he whispered back. He then raised his open hand and slide under your shirt to touch your stomach and spread his fingers as if he were holding a basketball. "I love you ,(y/n). You will be an incredible mother." After kissing your lips, cheek, and nose you smiled up at the affectionate angel. 

"You will be an exemplary father to our son, Castiel." You shifted into him and pulled his arm over you more while he caressed your stomach with his fingers. Turning back to the movie, you finished your sandwich and both of you focused on the film.


	4. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Dean turned out exactly how you thought it would. Terrible. But the past is in the past and your actions from then have put you where you are today. In all honesty, you're genuinely happy with the choices you've made but the future is still unknown.

During the movie, Cas was silent. He held you close and you both were content. At the end of the film neither of you said a word until the credits were over. You hoped he hadn't talked during the film because he was keeping his questions till the end. But you knew why he didn't say or ask anything. He was watching the movie, but his mind would wander off to what was going to happen after. As you looked at him, you saw it in his eyes. You could see his rejection to the agreement you made earlier. 

"Don't do that," you whispered. His expression held, but his eyes fell. "I need to do this and you need to trust me. I'm trusting you to not intervene." As you got up to leave, he didn't say anything or even look at you. His eyes remained immoral. You opened the bedroom door and was closing it behind you after you gave him one last look. "Love you, baby." At the shut of the door, his eyes shot up to where you had left. 

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, you were trying to mentally prepare for Dean. Cas wanted to be there, but you knew his absence would make you more comfortable. You walked into the empty kitchen and grabbed another water from the fridge. Leaning against the counter you heard Sam, Dean, and Bobby talking in the library. You smiled to yourself to try and lighten the mood, but it didn't work. You banged your fist on the counter and headed towards them. 

When you entered, Sam and Bobby stood by the desk, and Dean was behind it by the chair. They all looked up at you when you entered. Sam and Bobby both attempted a side smile, and Dean smiled for a second but it faded as fast as it came. You turned to see Cas by your side. Looking up at him you have him a basic bitch face. He walked past you and stood by Dean. Rolling your eyes you closed the gap between the four of you. 

"Hey there preggers, feeling any better?" Dean asked with his arms crossed. 

"Really Dean? Already with the jokes?" you snickered. 

"If I didn't, who would. Besides, you never answered the question. Who's the initiator?" he pushed. 

"Dean, it takes two people to have sex. Otherwise it's considered rape. But, it was my idea." you informed. Sam began to shake his head and it grabbed everyones attention. 

"(Y/n), whose the generous sperm donor?" he asked tensly as he looked back to you from Sam. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute Dean? Alone." you glanced around the room and received a long hard stare from Bobby. Dean creased his brow. 

"Uh, okay..." he shut the book and began to walk from behind the desk to you. 

You walked down the hallway and went into a random room. He hesitated in the doorway, but followed in after you. 

"Mind telling me what this is about? They all probably think I'm the one that knocked you up." he gave a nervous laugh. 

"Only Bobby would think that," you muttered. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he became serious in a matter of a second. "Sam and Cas know who it's padre is? Why havent you told me or Bobby?"

"Sam knows because he over heard, Dean." you stopped. He turned his head as if to process. 

"And Cas?" he cleared his throat and folded his arms. You didn't respond which only made him more confused. You looked away from him for a while and when you looked back up, you tried to give him the most innocent expression you could. Turning his head more, you could tell he was starting to understand. You tried to move towards the door to block it, but he blocked you from doing so. 

"(y/n), who's the father?" he asked angrily. Looking down at your feet he asked again with his voice raised. "Who the hell is the father?"

"Dean, just listen for a second. I didn't know you all had this agreement of hands off." He didn't even wait for you to finish. Steam was visible leaving his ears and anger started boiling inside him. He turned around and exited the door and tuned you out as he made his way back to the library. You shouted his name over and over, but it didn't work. He didn't even hear you. He only saw red. 

"Dean stop. Please it wasn't his fault. It was my idea, please just listen to me. Stop. Please. Dean. DEAN!" you yelled at him all the way back. As he came to the entrance you raced infront of him and stood between him and the closed doors. 

"Dean, please. It wasnt his idea, it's my fault im pregnant. Just stop. DEAN!" He scooted you out of the way and slammed the doors open. Everyone's head shot up and Sam stood from his leaning position as he saw his brothers current state. Bobby was confused as hell. Until he heard your pleas and Deans yell. 

"Cas, you son of a bitch! What the fuck did you do." he yelled as he closed in on the angel. Tears began to stream down your eyes. You didn't want him to react this way. Why did everything involve violence? Why couldn't a day go by where everyone stays calm and collected. 

"You shit Ass! What the hell was the agreement you feathery ass hole? She was off limits." Sam stood between his brother and the angel. Bobby held you back and he looked pissed to. 

"Dean stop!" you cried. Cas shot his eyes to you and immediately came to your side. 

"Enough! Your making her uncomfortable Dean." Cas yelled at the outraged brother. He stroked your hair in attempt to calm you down. During the whole time, Sam had been talking to Dean trying to calm him down but it worked just as well as your efforts. Dean turned to where Cas was now located and pushed Sam back. Bobby held Dean back at this point and Sam stood infront of Bobby for double protection. 

"What, you radiate comfort for her?" he yelled back at Cas's remark. "Did you comfort her the night it happened?" 

"Stop," you yelled. 

"Please, inform me. I want to know? Was it really even her idea? Or did you decide to fuck her to get even?" 

"To get even for what Dean? All the times I have saved you or Sam? All the times I killed my own brothers and sisters to save you? I never once held those things against you. I changed sides, I rebelled from heaven for this team. Why would I hold envious feelings towards the humans that saved me from my regulation. I hold gratitude to your species; I hold respect to you all. Even when it's not deserving," Cas yelled. 

"Let me tell you something you son of a bitch, I love her! I told you that. That I'd do anything for her. Hell, I'd die for her. Your a fucking angel, you can't feel love. You don't even know what love is. I ought to stab you with your own damn angel blade you piece of shit!"

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. "That's enough."   
Dean pushed Bobby's and Sam's hold off of him. He looked Cas dead in the eye. 

"You even had to get her pregnant to claim her." he huffed as he began to walk out of the room. He was about to turn the corner before he turned back. All traces of anger was diminished. Sadness replaced it. 

"Did you even think about her safety or well being? I bet you didn't. I bet she doesn't even know what's going to happen when your relatives become aware of the child's existence. You didn't even think of how it would hurt her when they come to take it from her. You didn't because you aren't considerate of others feelings. That shows a lot during our current situation." he turned on his heel and left. 

"Dean," you whispered to him. Cas pulled his arms around you and attempted to pull you closer. You pushed his arms off you and stalked after Dean. 

"(Y/n)," Cas called. 

"What!" you turned furious. "What was he talking about Cas? What does he mean 'when they find out'. I know he's an abomination, but you never, ever said they would take him."

"I won't let them," he argued. 

"Just...Don't," you said as you left to find Dean. You ran down the hall to where Dean headed. Stopping outside his door, you knocked and voiced his name. 

"Dean? Are you in there?" You tried the knob and it was unlocked. Pushing open the door, you saw him sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees. His hands covered his face.   
"Dean, can I... can I come in?"

"You already let yourself in, why are you asking?" He growled in a sad tone. 

"Dean Winchester, don't be a dick," you grumbled. 

"Why does it matter anymore. You're with him." 

"I came after you though, didn't I," you smarted. His hands fell and his miserable face looked upon you. His eyes were red. Was the elder Winchester really crying over you?   
"Dean I..." you looked away from him and waived your hands in the air. "What do I say? I don't want you to be mad; at me or Cas. It really was my idea, in a way I forced it upon him."

"You said so yourself, that sex was a two way street." he stood and walked over to his closet. Facing away from you, he put his arm on the wall and rested his forehead on it. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his torso. He turned to you and allowed your hands on him to stay. 

"I love you (y/n)," he whispered. You swallowed and looked him straight in the eye. 

"As I love you. Sam and Bobby too." you whispered back. 

"But you love him more." he stated and closed his eyes. 

"That's not true. I love you all the same. I just love Cas in a different way." He shook his head and pulled your arms off of him. He took a step from you and walked to his door. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not in the mood for this." he answered. 

"Do not even think about walking out that door. I'm trying to settle this. Do you think I don't care that you're hurting. Or that I also hurt Sam's feelings to? I didn't know about the damn agreement, I didn't know you all felt this way for me. I don't know why, I'm not even anything special. I'm just a girl, that's breaking everyones hearts, and to be honest thats nothing to be proud of." You paused and watched as he turned around to face you again. 

"When I say that it's not his fault, I mean that. What we did... It was my idea. We were watching a movie, I was lonely and Cas was the one sitting next to me. Honestly, if it had been you or Sam in his place, I would have come on to either of you as well. It was an 'in the moment' thing Dean."

"Yet, your with him still. Not to mention, you said you love him in a different way." he fought back. 

"And I meant every word of that. I hate to tell you this, I really do, but I've always loved Cas. He's kind, caring, and considerate. When I need him he's there for me."

"So basically you love him cause he's always up your ass."

"No! I love him because he listens to what I have to say. He doesn't run off to the bar after every hunt to look for a girl that can 'comfort' him for a single stupid night. He doesn't get mad at me for making a mistake, and yea he may be clingy but at least it shows that he cares." He had set you off. You were storming past him when he grabbed your arm. You yanked it from him and continued ranting. 

"You know, he had to tell me about your feelings for me. That night we were together, he told me what we were about to do wasn't a good idea. He didn't want to hurt his friends. He didn't mention the agreement, but he wasn't jumping at the opportunity of having sex with me either. He didn't want to hurt you Dean. In my opinion, that was pretty damn considerate. If anyone wasnt, it was me because I begged him for it. Maybe if you would have stepped up and stopped paying whores to fuck you, i'd be knocked up with your kid instead. So if you want to yell at someone, yell at me. You want to be mad at someone, be pissed at me. Don't take it out on someone,who you've treated like complete shit, that hasn't only saved your ass multiple times, but your brother as well. If anyone is an ass here, it's you. I love you Dean, but you and Sam are my brothers. You made that perfectly clear when you hit on that bartender in Lewisville, Kentucky three years ago. You told her I was your little sister and that I was of no real threat to your little sex game. Remember that? I do, cause it's about the time that Dean Winchester forever broke my heart and I started leaning towards my feelings for the angel. Never in a million years would I believe you and Cas felt the same way about me. Yeah I'm in love with him and things are going a little fast, but I'm happy." You stopped and looked at him as he looked at you. 

" He told me something earlier that I kind of threw to the side. He told me that if you loved me, you'd let me just be happy. Well, I'm understanding his meaning now. I'm happy Dean, and if you really love me, you'll support my decision." You stormed out of his room and slammed the door behind you.


	5. Long talks and agreements

You went back to the library. The answers you wanted from Dean, you would have to get from someone else. All he was doing was raising your blood pressure. When you walked in, Bobby was talking to Cas; which couldnt be good. Castiel immediately noticed you and lifted his head to welcome you. Bobby also looked at you and turned back to the angel. 

"I mean it boy. You hurt her, and I promise you I'll get to you before Dean does." Bobby rotated back to you as you approached them.  
"I want a word with you." He walked away from Cas and expected you to follow. 

"Where's Sam," you asked. 

"He went outside for some air," the angel answered. He moved to you but you held a hand up to his progression. 

"After I'm done with Bobby, me and you are going to talk. You're going to inform me on anything and everything I need to know. You're not going to keep things from me that I have a right to know. Especially if it has to do with him." you said aggressively as you rubbed your stomach. He looked you in the eye for a moment and then looked away. You followed after Bobby and left the angel alone in the room. 

You met Bobby in the kitchen. He was seated at the table and waved a hand for you to sit in front of him. As you sat down, he took you in.  
You watched him and you both sat quietly. 

"Do you love him?" he finally asked. You shook your head yes. "No, I need to hear it."

"Yes Bobby, I love him. Why are we doing this? Were not going to have a father-daughter talk are we? It's kinda late for that; I'm already pregnant." you exclaimed. 

"It is not to late," he grumbled. You took it offensively. 

"What are you saying? That it's not to late to get rid of the baby?" you said taken back. 

"No. I'm saying if you don't love him you don't have to be with him because of this child. Every hunter makes their mistakes; we all have to learn to deal with the consequences. But just because you eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, doesn't mean you have to eat the crust too."

"Well Bobby, I believe we're done here. I love him, I do. I'm sorry I broke Deans heart. I'm sorry I broke Sams heart. But between you and me, human to human instead of hunters, I'm happy to be pregnant. I'm happy it's with Cas. Just like I told Dean, him and Sam are like brothers. Yeah, me and Cas will have rough roads to cross. All relationships do, but we'll get through it because I do love him; very much. And I know he loves me too," you started to calm down. As you stood and pushed in your chair, he did the same. You were about to go find the angel. 

"He does love you. I can see it. You both will figure things out. As for Dean and Sam, they will come around. Again, I'm here if you need me kiddo," he said. You walked over to him and hugged him. 

"Thank you Bobby," you whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You went into your room and sat on your bed. Hard to believe three weeks ago, you sat the angel down in this very spot. You loved him, you did. You knew he loved you. But things were going way to fast, you needed to talk to him about so many things. 

"Cas," you called out to him. He appeared immediately infront of you. "Sit," you commanded. He sat beside you and you searched the floor while thinking of what you should say. 

"First of all, I honestly could give two shits about the damn agreement. I'm tired of hearing about it, I don't even know what it was fully, but I don't care. Second, I love you, and I'm scared that we're moving to fast. I don't want to fight with you, I just need to know that he will be safe Cas." He slowly moved his hand to you and watched you incase you were to withdraw from him. He took your hand in his and traced the lines on your palm with his index finger. Encloseing your hand in his, he assured you. 

"I will not allow anyone to harm either of you. I will do everything I can to protect you both." he explained. 

"Don't you say that. I know what you mean by that, and I don't like it. This is what I mean and you just don't understand," you exclaimed. Tears threatened your eyes and his face turned to hurt. He wanted to help you, to heal your pain. 

"I don't understand, (y/n). There are a lot of things I do not comprehend in relationship terms. I do not mean to hurt you."

"Exactly. You don't realize how much I need you. How much pain do you think I endured when you went to purgatory? Or when you were missing after being possessed by the leviathans? Perhaps even when Dean caught you working with Crowley and his feelings toward you were negative. It killed me to sit and watch Dean, as he placed you as the bad guy." You stood from the bed and began walking back and forth infront of him.

"Remember when you helped Sam escape from Lucifer. The one in his mind that made him crazy. The one where, in order to save him, it made you loopy? Remember who you prefered to take care of you? It sure as hell wasnt me. It was a demon Cas. A demon. You can't physically grasp, how much that tore me apart day by day. To see you with her; her flirting with you endlessly." He stood and tried to take you in his arms. 

"I did not mean to upset you," he began. 

"Don't apologize. It's in the past, it's over. But for future references, don't say that you will do everything you can. Because when you mean to do well, it always turns to shit. I need you Cas. Used to, I could handle the heartbreak that came with your "attempt to fix's" and long "absences" that followed them. I could handle them, because you weren't mine and in the back of my mind I always told myself that you never would be. But I'm pregnant, now. It's not just me anymore. He's going to need you." You couldnt hold back the cascading tears. Castiel pulled you to him back on the bed. He sat you in his lap and stroked your upset face. 

"I never planned for this to happen. I feel like I've created a huge uproar. Dean is completely heartbroken, Sam is sulky and quieter than usual, and Bobby is worried sick for my well being. Then there's you. I'm terrified of losing you again. I'm terrified because I can't do this without you. You're always there when I need you but I'm afraid you'll do something you think is right, only to find out you were wrong and then you'll be gone again. Were dealing with angel's here Cas; Angel's don't play fairly." You shifted on him and he rested his chin on your bowed head. 

"I need your comfort Cassie. I need you to promise me, that what ever happens... I just need you to be honest with me. Tell me what could happen; don't keep things from me. If I'm in danger, if our son is in danger, don't you think I deserve to know. I don't want to find out we were in peril by you dying to save us, when there could have been another way." You remained still on his lap. The both of you sat in silence for a while. Out of nowhere he took you by suprise. He lifted your chin with his fingers and he kissed your lips softly. Your mouth reflected his. Somehow you found your fingers in his hair when he pulled away from you. 

"I promise," He whispered to you. You looked into his eyes. They really were so beautiful. Just looking into them was your solace. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," you whispered back as you clutched to him. 

"I want you to try and refrain from irate sentiments. I am asking you to not be angry with me." You looked at him and new what he was about to say wouldn't be good. Was he fixing to argue your point of his safety? 

"Okay," you answered skeptically. He hesitated as if he were debating to go through with it. 

"When Meg accompanied us, is that the reason you became distant?" You gave him a uncontrolled look of disgust. To be honest, you deeply despised the bitch. Even if she did change, her attitude towards you was irrational. She knew of your feelings for the angel, and she knew how to pry your nerves. Just thinking of her made your blood boil. 

"That fucking-" you began angrily but remembered his innocent request. "Cas, I don't want to talk about her," trying more calmly but failing. Thinking about the conditions, now you knew how Dean felt. How someone knows how much you love another but they go against your feelings anyway. 

"Why does she preserve to bother you? Her presence is no longer remaining."

"You know Dean's situation at the moment? Well I'm Dean, you're me, and she was you," you vented. You tried to get up; to escape the thought of the demon that had tried to capture your Cas. However; Cas wrapped his hands around your waist and held you. 

"What are you doing?" you sighed. 

"I asked you not to get angry with me (y/n). I was unaware of how she made you feel." He snuggled to your ear and began to kiss, lick, and suck up and down your neck. 

"Cas," you moaned out. "Wha-what are y-you doing?" Your hormones were raging. 

"I'm kissing you," he breathed against your skin. 

"I'm-mm not in the m-mood." He was starting to make you pant from his forwardness. 

"Because you are upset with the question I have presented?" It was more of a statement than a question in itself. 

"Cas-" you began to protest. "Why are y-you  
doing t-this," he stilled in one spot and began to suck as hard as he could. Your grip on him tightened as you felt the knot inside you grow. Your hormones weren't helping the case. When he let go of your neck, he slowly stopped sucking and then placed a gentle kiss on top of the already forming love mark. 

"Because I'm yours. Because I can. Because I don't believe you are going to stop me. Also, because I'm an angel, and apparently, angel's do not play fair." His arms wrapped around under your knees and your back. He lifted you up bride style and turned to lay you down on the bed. In an instant, he stood beside you and all of his clothing, besides his boxers, rested on the chair. Immediately, he climbed on top of you, placed his arms to hold him above you by your head, and leaned his head down to place more kisses. 

You smiled against his lips. He smiled back and your clothes vanished. He left your lips and trailed down your neck and to your bra. He lifted one cup over your breast and nuzzled your nipple with his nose, followed by his tongue. He was literally coming on to you, and he was right, you weren't going to stop him but you wanted to know why. You lifted your hands and placed them on his head. Pulling him to look at you, he smiled another bright, innocent puppy dog smile. 

"What are you doing angel? You do remember the last time you did this, you got me pregnant?" you teased as his beautiful blue eyes watched you; lips smiling. 

"I didn't know what was occurring and you promised that everything would be okay," he kissed your collar bone. 

"What are you saying? Things didn't turn out okay for you? Because,thinking about it, I'm excited were having a baby," you giggled. 

"No, I am exhilarated for our gift as well. To what I was referring, I believe I know what I am doing now," he smirked an inappropriate smile and began kissing you again. He placed wet, sloppy kisses all over you. Your fingers weaved through his hair. You don't remember him removing the rest of eithers clothes, all you remember is how good he made you feel. How his lips had traced every inch of your body. How easy he was with you, and his amount of consideration for your feelings. You knew he loved you; he didn't even have to tell you because he showed it. 

You knew his love would get you through. Eventually Dean would come back around, Sam would return to his normal state, and Bobby would trust your judgement. Until then, Cas's love would give you the hope and encouragement you needed. However; you just hoped everyone would be back to normal soon.


End file.
